


dead fish

by sullixtion



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, also i hate jisol_11, i'M SAD
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullixtion/pseuds/sullixtion
Summary: море обмелело.





	dead fish

дыры внутри - и не дыры уже вовсе; джокер однажды столкнул харли квинн в чан с кислотой, а ему и помощь не нужна была, чтобы двинуться крышей и начать зависеть от кого-то.

он убеждает себя, что все это осень, потом - что зима (все пройдет снегами и льдом), затем - весна; но не проходит, ничего не проходит и ничего не меняется. это - бег по кругу. нарисуй его на земле и беги, пока птица додо не крикнет, что все, конец, да вот только неизвестно, где он, и что тогда?  
он убеждает себя, что все пройдет и все забудется, и раз за разом врет, уже не веря в то, что говорит. просто так, машинально, по старой привычке.  
может быть, пора признать, что он идиот.

\\\\\

море обмелело.

без шансов, давно, безнадежно. только и осталось, что пустыня, простирающаяся до самой полоски горизонта, с желтыми, высохшими от солнца кустиками травы, мусором и ржавыми обломками чьих-то надежд.

///

whtsrnm.mp3

если долго слушать песню, совершенно точно выучишь ее наизусть. он столько времени провел, глядя на его лицо и пытаясь запомнить, но под закрытыми глазами появляется только смазанная картинка и больше ничего.  
огни сеула другие, отличаются от _тех_ , мягких и домашних. он знает: тогда он был дома, и дело вовсе не в том, что он так и не смог привыкнуть к сеулу, и дело не в этих мелочах, а в том, что солнце здесь восходит иначе, и в свете его нет тепла, и нет ничего, ничего, совсем ничего не осталось, даже голос - и тот стирается из памяти. forgetting you but not the time. горько и до боли правдиво.

всему виной его глупое сердце, но что он может с этим поделать.

хансоль никогда не хотел уходить. юта никогда не хотел оставаться один.  
но что произошло, то и произошло, и иногда хансоль хочет написать, но что-то сломалось между ними, будто стеклянная стена рухнула обломками, и их, оставшихся без прикрытия, сдуло северными ветрами.

выловить бы их, как рыбу, но море высохло.  
вся рыба мертва.

хансоль цепляется за те крохи, что у него есть, и к черту такую жизнь, эту граничащую с безумием тоску – у него ничего не осталось от _них_.

а было ли что-то вообще?

\\\\\

юта не знает об этом (откуда?), но он живет чуть лучше, чем хансоль, просто потому, что умеет убедительно врать и не моргать при этом. да, все в порядке, все нормально, что со мной? задумался. сегодня в девять? хорошо, по рукам.

тот момент стал историей. о таких вспоминают только поздно по ночам и только когда мысли в голове путаются настолько, что больше и не о чем думать. всё в прошлом. они – тоже.  
некоторые истории созданы для того, чтобы быть печальными.

///

the edge of tonight.mp3

он ждал этого и ничего другого, быть может, это и сыграло ключевую роль; но юта хуже хансоля, юта не способен сражаться за что-то – только примиряться с действительностью.  
есть красивое слово «фатализм», но он всего-навсего жалок.  
он понимал, на что идет, - и встретил реальность лицом к лицу.  
внутри когда-то плескалось целое море, живое и бурлящее, а сейчас нет ничего, только пустота и дырыдырыдырыдыры.

юта бы сказал «прости», но ветер (тот, что их столкнул в воду) не донесет его слов.

всему виной его глупое сердце.

///

хансоль смотрит, как над сеулом встает солнце, и нажимает на «отправить», но в поле ввода сообщения ничего не написано.

небо осаки затянуто серыми облаками.

 


End file.
